It is well known to assemble single identical fuse holders to form multipolar, or composite, fuse holders.
A multipolar or composite fuse holder is shown, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,002 to J. D. Kinnear, 02/23/65 ELECTRICAL FUSE MOUNTING. In the instance of Kinnear the units are nested into composites secured to a mounting panel. The mounting panel is the means for joining the individual fuse holder sections to a unitary structure. This structure is not modular since it comprises two different kinds of sections, namely end sections having lugs for fastening screws and normal sections without such lugs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,077 to E. Salzer 05/07/74 for FUSE HOLDERS relates to a truly modular multipolar fuse holder, i.e. one wherein the individual fuse holder units are identical. This fuse holder requires, however, special fastener means, e.g. cement, for integrating several separate fuse holder units into a unitary structure.
The present invention refers to a modular fuse holder structure, i.e. one consisting of identical sub-units, which are capable of being assembled under pressure of wedge action into a multi-polar or composite structure without additional fastener means of any sort.